I Thought I Said I was Done With Demigod Sh t?
by Seltsam Tochter
Summary: When given the chance, Nico takes it. He no longer talks to anyone he once knew before the war with Gaea. Now, he was just Nico di Angelo, a normal high school student. But what happens when his two friends start to show signs of being a Demigod...and who is that really cute boy that just transferred in? Will Nico go back to camp, or go back into hiding? Find out here!


**Sooo…This is my first story~! I decided to put something out there~! I hope people like it! And for people who have not read all of the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus Series, there will be spoilers! I have read all the books, except for the demigod files. I have only read one of those. But anyways, this will be about Nico! And he will be VERY OOC, because I think his time in normal society will integrate him from being an early 1900's kid to a kid born in the 1990's. So please enjoy~!**

* * *

He was done. He didn't want to have to run anymore. He didn't want to have to hide anymore. All he wanted was for people to accept him for who he was. He actually hated how he got along better with the dead. So when he got the chance after the defeat of Gaea, he took the opportunity.

He overheard the Gods and Goddess' talking about a program that had one demigod who would go to a school in Los Angeles and live, basically, on their own and attend school. They would only get financial help from Olympus, and they would be shielded from monsters. Other than that, they got to do anything they wanted.

Nico, loving the sound of the idea, immediately volunteered. The Olympians were less than happy to see that he had eavesdropped, but he quickly put their minds at ease. He was 14, so he could take care of himself. He could go all four years at a high school, so the experiment could last longer. The last one sold them. He stated he was a loner anyways, so it wasn't like many people would miss him. They would only think he was off on his own again like he normally was.

The Gods immediately accepted his ideas, finding the conditions favorable. Some weren't happy it was a child of Hades, but he made valid points.

So, he was given a nice apartment not too far from his new school, fake documents claiming him to be 14 and entering high school as a freshman, as well as an unlimited bank account and a completely new wardrobe, thanks to Aphrodite on that last one. After that, he was on his own until either after school or until after the Gods recalled him. All he knew was that he could recover from external and internal wounds, without any other demigod to bug him.

X_X_Three Years Later_X_X

Nico sat at his lunch table, nibbling on the pizza he got for lunch. If he wanted to, he could have just Shadow Traveled to Italy for real pizza, but he decided he wouldn't use his powers unless it was necessary. He was trying to forget about all the God stuff, not embrace it.

As he sat there, he was approached by two people: his only two friends. One was a girl hat had red hair and brown eyes. She was not fat, but one could call her built, but not in a bad way. She was a little short, but only slightly. She never had a problem with someone unless they had a problem with her.

The other person was a taller boy with blonde hair and gray blue eyes. He also had a tan, but that was from him surfing whenever he could. He was smart, and generally didn't have an issue with anyone, until it came to someone questioning his intelligence.

"Hey Nico! You still haven't made friends beside us? You've been here for, what, three years?" the girl said.

"Come on, Christie, give the guy a break. He has few friends because that means they are very close to him and he trusts us the most," the boys said.

Nico gave a slight chuckle. "Thank you, Jordan. And I don't need many friends, Christie. You two are perfectly fine. Now, how does it feel to be juniors? I must say, I'm excited." Nico took a sip of his drink, seeing the two stop glaring at one another. They got along super well, but they were still some of the best-est friends out there.

"I'm pretty excited! Just wish my mom would stop bugging me about things so much. She's worried that if I keep fighting I won't be able to go to college. But I already said I wanted to join the military, so it's not all that important. What about you, Library?" She looked at Jordan who started to glare again.

"Well, unlike someone, I plan on going to college and becoming someone who is useful to everyday society. So I am excited about this school year. Just wish I could sleep more. Weird dreams are keeping me up."

Christie gasped slightly. "Me too!"

Nico furrowed his eyebrows a bit. "What kind of dreams?" he asked.

Jordan seemed to think. "Well, I am walking through a really cool looking camp, like there are a lot of sweet looking cabins, and a forest, and a lake-!" He was cut off by Christie.

"And a lava climbing wall, and stables, and an arena, and other…um…"she trailed off, not knowing how to describe the last bit.

"Greek-like things. But, more Ancient Greek. You are dreaming of this camp too?" Jordan asked Christie, who nodded enthusiastically. Nico could only stare at the two, knowing exactly what place they were dreaming of.

"Do you two…ever see people? Or weird creatures?" Nico asked, seeing how much they knew.

"Yea! I always follow around a girl who could be my older sister. In the dream, everyone calls her Clarisse. She is such a cool person though!" Christie looked like she was about to go on, but Nico interrupted her.

"And you, Jordan?"

"I follow a girl who could be my older sister. She always goes around camp and makes sure everything is in order. She is always with some guy…His name is Percy and her name is Annabeth."

That news hit Nico hard. This was no coincident. He knew that these guys were missing a parent in their lives, but he never thought it would mean they were demigods. And he knew who their godly parents were. And the mention of Percy…

He honestly thought he would be over him. He had been with and met so many guys that he really did think that way; but, when Percy was mentioned, he felt his heart ache the way it did three years ago. He was going to delve deeper into his memories until a hand on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts.

"Nico, are you okay? You look paler than usual." Jordan and Christie looked at him with concern.

He put on a fake smile. "Yeah, totally fine. Just, I used to have similar dreams but not anymore." The bell then rang. Nico grabbed his bag, rushing off. "I'll see you two after school!" And with that he went to class, trying to forget what he had heard…though he might send his dad a message so he could see if his friends could be claimed.

* * *

**So I hoped people liked it~! I am hoping for reviews, because that will inspire me to write~! I will make the other chapters longer. And don't worry about me rushing the story. I only put the dreams in this chapter to get things rolling. Let me know how I did and what you might want to see. I still don't know what is going to happen so we will discover it all together~!**


End file.
